The purpose of this study is to identify premorbid factors which predict schizophrenia in children with schizophrenic mothers. It is our hope that such factors will also be relevant to unselected populations. We have been following a group of 207 children of schizophrenic mothers and 104 controls for 23 years. In 1986 these individuals will average 39 years of age (range = 35 to 44) and will have passed through the major part of the risk period for schizophrenia. We propose a final diagnostic interview to obtain lifetime diagnoses. In addition, social data, CT scan measures of brain morphology and measurements of smooth-pursuit eye movements will be collected. The study is guided by a theoretical orientation which posits that individuals with a genetic liability for schizophrenia who suffer environmental stress (perinatal and/or social stress) have an increased risk for schizophrenia. Individuals with comparable genetic risk but spared from serious environmental stress exhibit schizotypal features.